


Louis

by orphan_account



Series: It's Gotta Be You [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Character Death, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale told over four seasons, starting in autumn when Louis, a 16-year-old high-school junior in Manchester, discovers he's pregnant after one event after a football game with his jock boyfriend of 6 months, Harry. Louis makes some decisions, tells his mother, and carries on with school. Will Louis plan work, can he make it, and what about Harry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Autumn - Part One

Louis stands at his canvas. Face blank to match the white in front of him. He knows what his fate is. He just doesn’t know how to face it. 

It has been two months since he first slept with Harry. They two spent every spare moment in each-other’s arms to the point where it had become sickening. Literally. 

Louis had started vomiting three weeks ago and took a few days off school. In that time both Niall and Harry had come to visit him, Niall has actually spent quite a bit of time over at Louis place with both Liam and Harry. Louis isn't quite sure of how it happened. Somehow he and Harry had become the only people who knew of Liam and Niall's relationship but he understood that they felt safer with another gay couple. It was quite cute. They all planned on going to the bungalow for Christmas. Locked away in their own little gay paradise. 

Today, however, Louis doesn’t have much time to ponder over their best friends coupling; he is being faced with a serious problem. A life changing problem. 

Spawn.

Earlier this morning Louis spent his last $30 at the convenience store on pregnancy tests... It started when Harry noticed the stunt in Louis beard growth. The little patches of lazy stubble where thinning as his cheeks seemed to strip completely hairless! Harry pointed it out one weekend they were at the flat. He noticed how smooth it had become in such a short amount of time, much to the Louis embarrassment, it did arouse concern. 

Justly too may I add... Every single test was positive... All six!

One WAS a little hazy... it kind of looked like a minus symbol... deep in his subconscious Louis knew what it was. 

An unholy cross… Or plus… So close though.

Louis KNEW some men could get pregnant and he KNEW that their generation had higher percentage rates of pregnancy… 

he also knew the gene was in his family… 

So this is really on him now. 

Thus far, Louis had decided not to tell Harry. He considered his options in the stall this morning but he had a fare idea of what he was going to do and how he was going to do it, but he really needed someone to run it by. 

That was the problem... All he had was Harry, Niall and Zayn… 

Niall is with Liam and hides NOTHING but Zayn is best friends with Harry and wouldn’t keep it from him. Plus Louis was pretty sure Zayn held some religious based beliefs close to himself so telling him he was about to abort a basted child probably wasn’t a good idea. 

In the end Louis had decided that he would tell Niall. At least Liam is more likely to keep it from Harry then Zayn is.

The bell sounds and Louis snaps from his haze. Zayn comes up behind him and places a thick hand on his shoulder to get Lou's attention.

"Nice work man…” Zayn says in a sarcastic tone. Louis knew it was light hearted though. 

“Yeah… One of my best…” Louis almost whispers but Zayn catches it and laughs.

"I’ll see you at Lunch yeah? Over at the field? Harry’s on the bench to day so maybe he might be able to make you feel better!” Louis stomach churned at that. Harry and football were the cause of this. He doubted Harry would make him feel anything but sick.

Louis had other plans anyway. He was going to convince Niall to skip class after lunch and head back to his place. 

Talk it out like.

"Yeeahhh… um. Niall and I have some stuff to do, so could you let Harry know?” Louis asked as he slowly packs up, trying his hardest to appear nonchalant and Zayn does his best not to ask why he can’t tell Harry himself.

Louis was not looking forward to this conversation with Niall… It’s probably not how Niall wants to spend his evening either but hey?

Making a b line for the door, Louis races to catch the Irish lad before he reaches the quad were people will see him drag the blonde boy away against his will.

Louis jumps occasionally as he makes down the hall way. His thumbs are tucked into the strap across his chest to hold it in place as he tries to spot Niall over the other pupils. 

He eventually does and barges past the couple of people in front of him. The bonus of officially dating Harry is that he doesn’t get picked on any more! Even though it was mostly the football teams that picked on him in the first place but you can’t win them all!

"NIALL!” Louis shouts with a high pitch making Niall stop and look around. Louis jumps higher and waves like a maniac. “Excuse me, move, OUT OF MY WAY!” Louis shouts and shoves the slow moving seniors to the side to meet Niall's eyes.

“OH HEY!” Niall says with a smile. Louis got the feeling that Niall likes him a lot more than he originally thought. They weren’t just friends… they were like BFF’s almost by default… The high school WAGS.

"Hey, I need a favour!” Louis says rushed as he looks for prying eyes.

“Sure man. But please tell me doughnuts are involved I’m fucking starvin’!” Niall rubs his stomach for emphasis.

“Yeah. Sure. We’ll get some on the way… My shout.” Niall smiles wide and agrees only for Louis to take him by the elbow and lead him quickly out the front doors that lead away from the soccer field. 

“You alright? Seem tense?” Niall asks concerned but Louis doesn’t have time for it. He will know soon. But first… Dough nuts. Louis won’t admit it but sweets are now his weakness. The babies weakness actually.

***

Back at the apartment Louis sits Niall on his bed as he paces back and forth along the length of the room. Niall simply watching with a quizzical look and a mouth half full of Krispy Creams.

"Okay… Not toooooo sure how to tell you this…” Louis leads with but wipes his nervous hands down his thighs as he fidgets. 

"You getting’ married?!” Niall manages out through a mouthful. Louis stops and returns his confused glance.

“No Niall… Harry hasn’t popped the question… He might though…” Louis dragged off. He didn’t really think Harry would, but it was kind of a good way to lead up to his actual news.

“I wish Liam would propose… I’d say yes if he did it with a dough nut!” Louis looks almost dicusted now as Niall slips on a cinnamon sweat.

“Right… Well… I think I might just come out and say it…”

“Sayin’ it is usually how shit gets said…” 

“NIALL! I need supportive not sarcastic!” Louis wines and flops on the mattress next to the Irish boy who instinctively protects his precious dough nuts from bouncing to the floor.

“Fine Louis… Just tell me! I’ll be supportive!” Niall holds the sweets to his chest now so any more movement won’t disturb them.

“I’m pregnant.” Louis says flatly with his hands over his face. The room goes silent.

“You can’t--,”

“I’m fuckin pregnant Niall.” Louis says as he sits up.

“I’m gonna be an Uncle!” Niall cheers and celebrates with another bite.

“No Niall. That’s why I need to talk to you! I’m thinking about having an abortion… Or more like why I AM having an abortion."

“Wait…” Niall sat his food down. “You’re serious!?”

“There it is…”

“YOU ARE FUCKING PREGNANT!? HOW!? WHY!? I DIDN’T KNOW YOU COULD! WHEN!? DOES YOUR MUM KNOW!?... Fuck that… DOES HARRY KNOW!?” Niall is leaning over Louis with concern in his eyes.

“Yes I am, I don’t know when, No and HELL NO!” Louis says as he pushes Niall back to a sitting position with one hand.

“You need to tell him Louis! You should be talking to him about this and not me!” Niall flicks his gaze to Louis stomach and back up rapidly like he would be able to see some proof. 

“I need a supportive friend Niall! Harry and I are fucking pregnant! We obviously aren’t the pinnacle of responsible teens are we? I need someone else’s opinion!”

“Well… I’m glad you trust me but… I really think that you should--,”

“No. Niall. Please? Can you please just… Talk to me? Help me?” Louis pleads and Niall picks the food back up and starts munching again thoughtfully.

“Well… You are thinking about abortion? Are you going to go to Freedom or People First?”

“I was thinking People First… Cause… You know… they put people first…” Niall nods again before offering a dough nut to Louis… To his disappointment, Louis takes one.

"Well… are you going to talk to Harry about it?”

"Yeah… Once I decide I suppose… I don’t know what I’m more scared of… Him not caring or wanting to keep it…”

“OHHH! They would be those confusing hormones I hear about like, ALL the time… You better nip it in the butt before they get worse!” Niall nods with conviction and Louis frowns.

“You confuse me…”

“I’ll call Harry around… Liam can bring him here and pick me up.” Niall states ignoring the last statement as he pulls out his phone.

“Oh god.”

“You’ll be fine.”

***

“See ya!” Harry waves Liam off as Niall climbs in. Louis was still up stares, taking the precious few moments before Harry arrived to have one last freak out. 

“Lou?” Louis hears Harry call through the door. He is on the bed and figure Harry would find him. “Hey honey… What’s up?” Harry asks as he dumps his bag with a grin, his face shinning with sweat from practice, a few stray hairs sticking to it as they escaped their bun prison.

“Nothin’ much… Practice good?” Harry sits next to Louis, not breaking eye contact.

“Yeah… What’s wrong?” Fuck Harry for his ability to read him…

“Not much… Skipped school… SO…” They both stay silent for a few moments…

“Guess what?” Louis decides to say with a mellow grin. Harry doesn’t guess. Just waits. “Well… I’m pregnant…"

More silence.

“Oh shit.” Is all Harry says.

“Yeah…”

MORE silence.

“What are we gonna do?” Harry says quietly as he stares at the floor with slumped shoulders. Louis can’t read him and it is getting annoying.

“Well. You know. I thought we should… Nip it in the butt…” Harry doesn’t move save for an eye brow. “I hear it can lead to a baby if you don’t.”

“Yeah.” Louis rolls his eyes at this response.

“Look Harry, I really need to know what you’re thinking cause this is a hard--,”

“Just do whatever you think… You know… Whatever you think is best…” Harry still doesn’t move.

“A-and you’re okay with that?” Louis says a lot quieter, almost like it was a secret.

“Well… I suppose… Yeah…” Harry looks down at his hands now as his eye brows crease.

“Okay… Well… Do you want to come with me?”

“I-if you think that is best…”

“Okay…” Louis thinks for a moment… He really thought Harry would have a more passionate opinion on the matter. His monotone voice was not helping him gain any underlying intent at ALL.

“Harry… Please tell me what you are thinking?” Louis sounds a little short with him now. Is he scared? His he angry? Is he sad? WHAT!?

“It doesn’t really matter does it?” Harry whispered… but Lou heard.

“Well… yeah. It does… It’s your baby too.” Harry finally looks back to Louis. His face still blank and un read able.

“No Louis… It doesn’t. Let’s just… Let’s just go to sleep and talk more in the morning.” Louis nods slowly, noting that it was only 7pm but didn’t want to deny Harry the only request of the evening.

“Sure.” Harry crawls up the bed, still sweaty and smelly but Louis doesn’t mind. He just lies down with his back to the taller boy and lets his body be encased in the heat radiating from him.

They drift off like that but Louis is far from oblivious to the hand made its way to caress above his pelvis… FAR from oblivious.

***

“LOU!”

“Louis, I am so sorry!” Louis blinks in the light.

“LOU! DON’T DO IT!”

“I can’t stop him now!” Louis sits up confused.

“Waaa--,”

“Louis!” There was a crazed Zayn in his apartment.

“I’m sorry Louis, He won’t go away!” Harry begs from behind the darker boy who was kneeling next to Louis.

“Louis. Just listen--,”

“What the fucking is going on?” Louis asked as he looked around and saw a frustrated Harry rubbing the bridge of his nose and a concerned Zayn with his hand on Louis stomach. “The fuck?”

“Louis. I know it’s scary, I know it will be hard, but please, PLEASE don’t abort it!” Zayn begs as he takes Louis hands in his sincere ones. Louis eye met Harry’s cringing ones with a deathly glare.

“What did you do?...” Louis asked dead pan, FEELING Zayn’s puppy dog eyes bore into him.

“I’m sorry. I was just up early and I needed to speak to someone. I just… I didn’t know he was going to bust in here while I was in the shower with bags of crap!” Harry pleads some more, knowing the last thing Louis would want is someone to question his decision. Harry knew it wouldn’t have been an easy thing to do.

“It’s not CRAP Harry! If you aren’t going to look after him, then I WILL!” Zayn shoots back to Harry before returning his caring gaze.

“What would you do if Perrie was pregnant!?” Harry grumbled. It wasn’t his first choice, if he is honest with himself, but it was pretty clear Louis knew what he wanted and Harry was NOT going to question that decision.

“I don’t know Harold, but KILLING IT is not the ANSWER!” Zayn says harshly through gritted teeth as Harry joined them on the bed, desperate not to let Louis feel abandoned with this manic man.

“Whatever… Can you just,” Harry huffed and waved his arms at Zayn’s hands. “Just stop touching my boyfriend like that?” Harry sounds annoyed, but now were NEAR are annoyed as Louis is. HE IS NOT A MORNING PERSON!

“Oh right…” Zayn dropped his touch, but not without reaching out to push hair back… He caught himself before he made contact though… That probably would be worse. “Oh! Louis! I bought you a few things…” Zayn says as he makes for the bags he hauled up here.

“No, he bought you the shop.” Harry says sarcastically as he shuffles to lean back against the head board with Louis, trying to ignore the palpable hate coming from him.

“Ha. Ha.” Zayn fakes dead pan to Harry. “I just bought a few pre-natal vitamins. Some cocoa butter, some baby oil, fluffy socks, slippers, a few larger shirts… Ummm… soooommmeee…. OH! Some pre made meals… Fully balanced nutritionally… A few books a body pillow and some covers… Ummm… OH! Special cushions, body wash, classical music, some DVD’s and a pregnancy diary so you can record shit and know where you are at with it all!” Zayn smiled in triumph as he held the diary up. Louis just blinks… slowly…

“Why…” 

“Well… I’m hoping you keep the baby…” Zayn smiles hopefully and takes Louis hands again, only to have Harry cough before he drops them limply.

“You bought this because you hoped?” Louis was confused, and really tried his hardest to be touched by Zayn’s generosity because it is still creepy.

“Well… Yeah… Just.. You know… You don’t have to decide NOW you know? Just like… Read some books and--,”

“Zayn… We can’t have this baby…” Louis says slowly, his eyes meeting the dark disappointed ones. 

“Why?” He pleads and Louis takes his hands now… Harry stays quiet… He was not feeling brave.

“Zayn. I’m 16. I have no job--,”

“Harry will get a job!” Louis sighs.

“Look. Zayn. It is just not right… Not for us… not right now…” Zayn looks around desperately trying to think of a way to convince him otherwise.

“But… You can’t… They… It is… It’s a baby!... It can FEEL!... It… it… It has… It has finger nails!” Louis and Harry both freeze, Louis pulls back quizzically.

“Finger nails?” 

“Finger nails!”

“Oh…”

“Look. Louis… Don’t… Don’t decide now. Just… Think about it… Please!.... Promise me you’ll think about it?” Zayn is hopeful and Louis can’t so no, though he physically tries before giving up with a sigh. 

“Zayn…”

“What about adoption?” Zayn offers quickly. A swift plan to meet half way.

Louis considers for a moment before looking to his hands. It really was too early for this.

“I’ll think about it Zayn…” The darker boy leans in to place a kiss on Louis head that is still bowed.

“Thank you.” And he leaves. 

Louis gets up once the door is closed to take a shower. Harry stays where he is. 

He still doesn’t know how to feel.


	2. Autumn - Part Two

Harry refused to leave. Louis didn’t really ask, but usually he didn’t have to. The rest of the week passed without much else happening. Louis stayed at home. Not really wanting to face their friends and their obviously very passionate opinions. Louis wanted Harry to leave, even just for a few hours to give him space to think. He was too scared to even bring it to the front of his mind just in case Harry noticed.

 

It was Friday and Harry was lying in bed in the morning. Louis was on his side and could see the bags forming from lack of sleep. He was only making things worse for himself now.

 

“Harry.” Louis says gently and Harry’s head snaps to meet Lou’s eyes like something was wrong. Louis takes a moment to blink slowly. “Go to school.” Harry looks away again but nods. Louis kind of feels bad because he knows Harry is just too tired to argue. But he also knows he won’t be going to sleep.

 

Within half an hour Harry was gone. Louis let out a sigh of relief. He just needed a few hours to think. Really think.

 

Louis considered the books on the floor for a few moments before grabbing a couple.

 

‘What to Expect’

 

‘Daddy and Baby’

 

‘What to do and when to do it’

 

AH here we go…

 

‘Options for the new daddy’

 

Louis drops the others back to the floor and flicks through a few pages, deliberately ignoring the word ‘abortion’ that caught his eye, instead he searches for ‘Adoption’ and settles in for a day of reading.

 

***

 

Harry hadn’t gone home, no. He went straight back to Louis. He should probably go for more clothes but his brain hadn’t clicked to that.

 

He was a little more refreshed by the time he got to Lou, having had a nice nap through both Maths and Science. Zayn covered him at football practice so he decided he needed to be with Louis again.

 

“Honey I’m home.” Harry says in his dead pan drone like way. It was supposed to be somewhat of a joke but the confused tense atmosphere from this morning was still thick as he entered. No response came so Harry makes his way to the back and to the bed. He can’t believe what he is seeing.

As Harry rounds the corner to the bed he can’t help but smile as he leans against the corner of the wall.

 

The bed was COVERED in a variety of items that Zayn had bought over. Rubbish was strewn over the floor from opening the packaging on everything. Like. EVERYTHING… books were all over the bed amongst other things that looked like they belonged in a hospital. Louis has his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, slightly twisted to the side due to an amorous rendezvous a few months ago. Harry felt bad but neither could really afford to replace them and no one else had noticed so it seemed pointless now.

 

Louis could do anything thing and it would be gorgeous.

 

This however, reading three books at once, writing in a diary and running through different measurements of his stomach was one of the best looks for him. Harry couldn’t help the sense of desire to perform something domesticated to fit into the picture, he simply decides on observing until Louis notices him.

 

It wasn’t until Louis best forward for a mothering magazine that he noticed Harry’s discarded bag and snapped his attention to the grinning boy.

 

Wide eyed, Louis flung himself back with a pointless attempt to conceal the evidence of his afternoon. Harry had to laugh at this.

 

“Having fun Lou?” Harry came to sit on the edge of the bed and picked up one of the books, reading some of the sticky tabs that Louis had marked.

 

‘Harry’ was blue, ‘Later’ was yellow, ‘Mum?’ was pink and ‘HELL FUCKING NO!’ was orange. Harry chuckled again as Louis continued an attempt to tidy the area.

 

“Lou?” Harry asks as he lays the book back down. Louis simply looks up through thick frames and tucks is long bangs behind an ear. Harry notices he is wearing the black head band that he stole from the bungalow. It wasn’t helping much at the moment. “It’s okay.” Louis sits back and looks to his hands nestled in his lap. “I…. guess we should talk?” Harry said it before he realised ho nervous the prospect of this conversation was.

 

“Suppose.” Louis half forces a grin and Harry shifts closer. Not enough to be intimate, just enough for comfort.

 

“So… What did you discover in you studies?” Harry decides to edge into the conversation instead of diving straight into the deep end.

 

“Well.” Louis swallows audibly before flicking his eyes over a few of the items before spotting them and leaning on all fours to collect them, bringing them back with a grunt. Harry couldn’t help but sneak a look, immediately feeling bad because it was kinda half his fault they were in this situation. It was something Harry really needed to ask Louis about. Had he known he could get pregnant? He would have told Harry surely. “There is this great book on… on Adoption… It. I-it goes into detail about how to pick a family a-a-and how to let go once the baby… the b-baby is… born.” Louis trails of as he holds the cover tight. Harry bites his lip with concern. “But… yeah… you… y-you should read it.” He handed it over with a massive blue sticker on the front saying ‘HARRY’.

 

“You want me to?” Louis gives Harry a look which can only be described as ‘WHAT!? YOU DON’T WANT TO?! DO YOU WANT TO KEEP IT!? TALK TO ME!!!’ or alternatively… Desperate…

 

“Well I mean… It is what you want to do… Right?” Harry continues to stare at the book while gnawing at his lip. He knew he would have to answer… Louis knew he would have to answer. But something in Harry made him feel like no matter what he said Louis would be disappointed. That was a lot riding on his shoulders.

 

“Is it what you want?” Harry decides on asking back, Slowing raising his gaze to Louis. He needed to be able to read him but he couldn’t.

 

“I mean… I-I thought an… Abortion would really… You know…” Louis sighs hard. “We wouldn’t HAVE to make these fucking decisions with a… An abortion…” It seemed that the word was a lot harder for Louis to say now. It was a hell of a lot harder for Harry to hear. Louis looked out right frustrated and confused. Harry actually felt horrible for the situation.

 

“Well… you know…” Harry tries to be supportive but nothing is coming. “Look. How about you tell me wether or not you want to keep the baby--,”

 

“Our baby.” Louis cut in quietly throwing Harry off slightly.

 

“O-our… Baby…” Harry pushed on. “And I will answer any question you have” Harry assumes he will ask something like ‘Will you still love me?’ or ‘What will we tell Zayn?’ But the way Louis nods makes him a little nervous. He didn’t want to be put in the Louis heart breaking business but he KNEW it was coming.

 

“Ok… Well… I kind of want to…” Louis fidgets with his hands for a moment before finishing, “Want to keep it… but I don’t know if I want to KEEP it, you know?” Louis looks to Harry desperately, and he knew this was the lead on for Harry to answer. He knows Louis isn’t about to ask him out right if he wants the baby or not. This is all he is getting.

 

“Yeah…” Harry dodges the hint and Louis looks away again in frustration. Harry knew he wasn’t helping but he also knew he wasn’t ready to give his answer.

 

“Harry…” No no no, It is coming. His thoughts can’t run fast enough to make a decision! He really should have spent more time thinking about this rather than just processing the ‘OH SHIT!’ concept. “Harry… What do you want to do?” Louis SOUNDS desperate now and it’s breaking Harry’s heart.

 

“I…” Harry tries as he looks around nervously. Things were everywhere, a mixture of parenting and adoption books. Nothing was helping him! “I don’t want you to have an abortion.” Harry says in an up pitch followed by a stalling ‘ummm’.

 

“Do you want children?” Louis asks quietly.

 

“Do you?” Harry retorts too quickly.

 

“I asked first.” Louis frowned.

 

“I-i-I mean… yeah… of course. One day…”

 

“But… not in 8 months…” Louis leads, almost dragging it out of him.

 

“Well… Do you?” It was harsher than Harry expected it to be and Louis was a bit taken aback by it.

 

“I don’t know!” Louis bellows out. It is clearly turning into a fight.

 

“NEITHER DO IT!” Harry stands as he shouts.

 

Then silence.

 

“So what do we do.” Louis pleads in a whisper and Harry sighs and paces to the kitchenette and back while pulling at his curls. He couldn’t say it. He wouldn’t be the one to say it.

 

A few moments later Harry comes to a stand-still, hands on hips and facing Lou.

 

Someone had to say it.

 

“I think…” Harry shook his head as he prepared himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I WANNA KEEP IT!” Harry’s breath caught.

 

Louis eyes are rimmed with tears and he is leaning like he wants to touch Harry but is too scared.

 

“You…”

 

“Harry I wanna keep it. I know, I KNOW it’s a bad idea, and I KNOW we are too young and I don’t want you to think that I am trying to lock you in to something but please. PLEASE think about it!” Louis has a few tears breaching now and Harry’s heart shatters. “I-I know I’m stupid but I-I-I w-ant to… I-I c-can’t on my… I-I n-eed y-y-ou.” Louis is breaking out in sobs now and his chest is heaving.

 

Louis knew it was mostly hormones, that he really could have had this conversation with out this much emotion but unfortunately the same hormones that are making his facial hair non-existant and his arse even bigger are also making him irrational.

 

“Louis--,”

 

“I GET IT! You don’t want it!” Louis cries out and holds his stomach as he curls into a ball.

 

“Louis I never said that.” Louis doesn’t answer, just continues crying.

 

Harry still doesn’t know how to feel…

 

Harry uses a band from his wrist to tie his hair back into a messy bun before moving over to Louis. He doesn’t touch him though. He doesn’t know if he should. Instead, Harry notices a piece of paper that looks suspiciously like a ‘to do’ list.

 

1-Tell Harry

2-Get ben and jerries

3-Enrol in college

4-EAT ALL THE CROSSANTS!

5-Tell mum...?

6-Ask Harry to move in?

7-Get a credit card.

8-Cry about having a credit card.

9-Grow some balls

10-Quit school

11-be kick ass dad.

 

 

Harry smiled slowly to himself before taking up a pen and making a few changes.

 

 

1 ~~-Tell Harry~~

2-Get ben and jerries (COOKIE DOUGH)

3-Enrol in college course

4-EAT ALL THE CROSSANTS!

5-Tell mum...?

6- ~~Ask Harry to move in?~~

7- ~~Get a credit card.~~

8- ~~Cry about having a credit card.~~

Tell Harry to

9-^Grow some balls

10-Quit school

11- ~~Get a job~~

11-be kick ass ~~dad.~~ DADS.

 

 

Harry set the list back down and gave Louis quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

 

Louis sat up as Harry walked out and was about to start tearing up again before he saw the list.

 

***

 

“WHAT THE FUCK HARRY?!” Anne was shouting down the end of the receiver and Harry had to pull it away as he went about shoving things into bags.

 

“Can you help me or not?” Harry asked as he tried to find another suitcase. Anne sighed hard on the other end but Harry really couldn’t be bothered with her mood.

 

“Just. Take one… Take the blue one okay? I’ll call some people and… God Harry… You’re not even 17 yet!” It is Harry’s turn to sigh now.

 

“I will be by the time it’s born… I’ll text you the address.” Is all he offers. He doesn’t have time to play sucky up son…

 

He needs to be sucky up boyfriend right now.

 

“Fuck. Fine. Yes. Just. The blue one is in my dresser and you are gonna have to take the van okay? Get Gemma to give you the keys… She won’t be happy.” Anne says more to herself.

 

“All good. I’ll see you at some point.” Harry finishes and is about to hang up when Anne starts talking about.

 

“Harry… Just be careful. Please. Just… Be smart.” Anne begs and Harry just whispers a ‘yeah’ before hanging up.

 

He rounds up everything that wasn’t already at Louis. His shirts, pants, knickers, socks, two pairs of shoes, a few CD’s, DVD’s, some photos, towels, bed sheets, his laptop and some books as he makes his way to his desk. He takes a moment to tighten his bun in consideration before he puts down his work books, all his stationary and text books. He is leaving this behind.

 

Harry takes down the few cases he has packed and leaves them by the van to go and find Gemma. And boy does he.

 

First thing he feels is a slap to his face, swiftly followed by metal on his chest and some foil wrappings which fell to the ground.

 

“Take the fucking keys and learn to use a fucking condom you immature fuck!” Then she was gone.

 

“WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!? IT’S DONE!” Harry shouts back to no one before kicking the wall. This is NOT how it is supposed to be. It’s not.

 

He’s not even sure what he was going to say to Louis before he found that note. But once he did he knew what he needed to do. And unfortunately, this is it.

 

Harry storms back out to the van, the curly haired lad had never been to frustrated yet determined,, however something in him knew if he stopped moving he would give up. He knew if he didn’t shove the bags into the van and leave now he wouldn’t ever do it.

 

And that’s how he ended up back at Louis flat… THEIR flat.

 

It would work out.

 

It had to work out.

 

 

 


	3. Autumn - Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. Work picked up over summer.
> 
> I realised I should also clarify that it is set in Manchester but the schooling is not the UK form. We are merging the Australian and American systems together so it can kind of work for everyone :)

Two weeks have passed and Louis back at school. Harry insists on driving and Louis doesn’t argue, he has never been one for exercise anyway. As much as he dislikes his thighs, he just can’t bring himself to work out. But he is okay with that. Now he can blame it on baby weight. 

Two weeks ago, when Harry turned up with a mini-van, Louis couldn’t help but ask him how many kids he was planning on having. He said six. A moment passed before they could finally laugh at the situation for the first time. Harry explained everything that he had organised with his parents. He told Louis that they weren’t happy but they are lending them the van till they can buy one and Anne’s friend was organising a Job for him at her bakery.

Louis argued that Harry needs his education too and after a lengthy argument that had Harry sleeping the four feet away on the couch for two nights before Louis finally accepted over breakfast in bed that Harry was going to drop out and enrol in a traineeship as a baker… Louis heart couldn’t handle the sad smile yet determined mind of the other as he sat behind the delicious pancakes in the morning. He just couldn’t.

Louis and Harry hadn’t discussed much more than that, because after the whole decision was made on keeping the van, Harry working and where they are gonna live was out of the way Harry dropped one more thing on Lou…

A little blue piece of plastic from his wallet…

His parents gave him a credit card.

The same morning that they finally sorted out the bakery thing, Harry pulls this out on him.

Louis considered the pancakes and how lonely the bed had been and just let it go. He wasn’t happy and Harry knew it but Louis didn’t push it. He wanted Harry back in the bed. He is shit scared and pushing away the only person who is there for him. 

So he just let it go.

 

They didn’t tell anyone else. They left it between their own little group for the moment. Niall was made to promise not to talk about it at school. His voice was WAY too loud for even a casual conversation. There was a lot of disbelieving stares across the lunch table for the first few days. It wasn’t until Harry snapped, making everyone jump, before he invited them over to explain the plan to them in detail. 

Zayn and Perrie were pleased with the result, Zayn more so. He seemed to turn his attention from that point on to only Louis. He was acting almost as if it were his child. He would sit and talk with Louis for hours about shit he really wasn’t interested in. Colours, baby names, nappies and safety products, in the beginning it did nothing much but give Louis a headache however, as the days passed of Zayn bringing in clippings of parenting mags hidden in amongst their homework, it all began to spark an interest with in Louis. Something he hadn’t expected to happen. Zayn proudly told him that he knew it was because nesting was a ‘normal thing’ and it was only a matter of time before they would be shopping for booties and blankets together. 

Louis was slowly accepting that this was his fate but something in Harry’s eyes when he looked for back up made him feel as though it was okay.

***

 

“Shopping Louis. What people tend to do on weekends with friends.” Niall explained slowly as Louis was polishing off the last of the ben and jerry’s, considering that it may be a good excuse to pick up some more.

“I know Niall. But I also know that the ‘shopping’ Zayn wants to do is something I don’t really want to be caught by ANYONE doing.” Louis explained as he sat the empty bucket down and closed a few magazines. Louis and Harry had fallen into a routine of flicking through magazines together and anything Louis had shown a slight interest in, Harry would order online at midnight when he thought Louis wouldn’t notice. He had. But for some reason he didn’t want to stop. It made Harry happy seeing how Louis face would light up when it was delivered. The space were the couch was has now been turned into a mini nursery. As Harry and Zayn began to move the couch out of the apartment, Louis couldn’t help but comment on where Harry would sleep when he was in trouble.

So far they had a half put together cot. It was white and its presents seemed to make the whole apartment lighter in that corner. It was white and had the change table attached with storage underneath. It was the first thing Harry bought and just tried to justify it by ‘we will need storage though’ when he got THAT look from Louis. Since then both Zayn and Harry have attempted to put it together, neither consulting the instructions. Louis had second hand frustration at first then it became amusing. 

They had the change table attachment sorted but the mechanics of the actual cot were not making sense to either of them. Louis had taken the time to read the booklet. He knew what needed to happen. But he was not about to ruin the entertainment of the top knot club attempting to figure out Allen keys. 

“Well that’s why we are going to Leeds. Liam is driving.” Niall stated with a smile and Louis had to roll his eyes.

“So… Not only is this ‘girls’ day, that involves Zayn who must then be a lesbian, you and now your partner, making you both lesbians and me in fact means the ONLY person who is not invited is Harry?” Niall considered for a moment then nodded enthusiastically. 

“T’at and he has work so…” Louis rolled his eyes again as he flung his legs out of bed to start organising himself for the day.

“I don’t know how I feel about spending his money while he is at work…” Louis mumbled loud enough for Niall to hear. 

“Well he didn’t give us his credit card for nothing.”

Louis whipped his head around at lightning speed to see the horrid piece of plastic in his fingers. 

“He did what?” 

“He gave it to us last week when we started organising this. HE even thinks it’s a good idea for you to get out of t’e house.” Louis went back to what he was doing. He found the loose back shirt of Harry’s that he always wanted wear and his jeans. Luckily they were only hip high and hadn’t effected his small swell of a bump. 

They were getting a workout around his butt though.

Louis listened as Niall kept explaining the plans for the day with little interest. It was Harry’s second week of work and he was pretty tired all the time. Especially when Louis got back from school. He had to be up at 2 am to start work at three.

Louis worried about his all day while he was there. He was constantly considering if this is really what Harry wants, if this hard life is okay for Harry or if he would rather be running around with his friends and fucking everything that moves. Then Louis had to consider that all of his friends where only one step behind them on the sappy couples scale. 

Louis finished shoving his phone and wallet into his pockets and taking a second to shove his hair about his head to look acceptable. All of his previous fashions were discarded when Harry moved in. Louis found it more comfortable to just where his clothes. He really couldn’t be bothered matching his toms to his braces and styling his hair. So this was his usual garb now, matched with a loose fringe and those darn jeans Harry seemed to like. 

They always made Louis think back to their time at the bungalow. He wondered if they would ever go back there. 

“Ready!?” Niall called form the other side of the bathroom door. Louis didn’t answer, simple heaving the door open with a pointed roll of his eyes to which Niall dragged him out of the front door. 

***

“No… I will not. NO.” 

“You will need to eventually Louis.”

“Yeah, and t’ey aren’t that bad. Maybe somet’in’ t’at ‘ill cover your bum properly.” No one laughed. They were all really too scared at this point. “Well wit’ out it, you wouldn’t be in t’is mess, would ya?” Every one cringed and Liam just lead the oblivious man away before he was injured. 

“That aside… I think we should get some just for preparation.” Zayn added the stretchy top jeans to the pile before Louis could say anything else. Zayn has done as Louis had feared. They were baby shopping. Louis tried to get out of it by saying he wanted to go shopping with Harry for this stuff because he wanted to respect his boyfriends decisions on baby clothes. It almost worked too. Until Niall had pointed out that it WAS Harry’s decision for them to go shopping today. 

That was when they FIRST knew Niall was going to make today a challenge. 

They had already been and bought blankets, re-usable nappies and singlets from the warehouse. The second time they knew it would be a rough day was when Niall questioned every colour Louis tried to pick. The Yorkshire boy was attempting to play along until then. He TRIED to be positive until Niall came out with. “What if it’s a girl… She won’t want GREEN will she?” Liam had bitten his tongue and spent the rest of the time pulling Niall away. Distracting him with things that talk and move. When that didn’t work anymore, they bought food. 

After the baby warehouse, where Zayn had signed up for a loyalty card, They headed over to Target to ruffle through some clothes. Louis argued that they don’t even know the sex yet, to which Zayn pointed at all the cute uni-sex things. It was apparently the new rage to not give your baby gender specific clothing at ALL wich only made Louis feel like a hipster as he flicked through the onesies. He stopped when he came across a bright blue one. 

Girl or boy, they WILL have a matching one to Harry.

Louis added it to the trolley and Zayn smiled. Nothing more was said as they continued looking. 

After baby clothes and toys, they wondered over to the little section of maternity clothes for men. There were only a few things, mostly made from elastic, but as soon as Louis spotted it from the walk way, he knew their plans. Niall and Liam were back, obviously in on it when they all started veering to the area, either side of him and behind him so he had no choice in the matter. He struggled for only a moment, trying to jump between Zayn and Liam who caught him and casually continued on their way over, the two of them holding a struggling Louis like it was nothing. 

So once Zayn added the pants to their pile Louis begged for them to leave.

“Not just yet. We still have some more stuff to do.” Zayn said nonchalantly as they made their way to the check out. Louis rolled his eyes but followed on with out a word. 

They found Niall and Liam again. 

Ice cream this time. 

And… Harry?

Louis first reaction was to run and hug the taller, leaping into his arms and begging for salvation, mid kiss though he noticed something behind Harry’s glasses.

Louis grip loosened as he frowned, Harry held on under his bum though. Making sure the smaller didn’t get away just yet. He was still grinning wide, not noticing the look on his face.

“Harry. What happened!?”Louis shrieked and pulled off the sun glasses, making Harry squint in pain. Niall nearly choked on his waffle cone.

“Uuurrrmm.” Harry groaned as he finally let Louis feet back to the ground. “I went to school to pick up my stuff and drop my locker keys back and urm… Yeah. Nick’s boy thing was there. But it’s alright. Nick was expelled for having him there in the first place. Plus, I’m not a student any more so there is not much they could do.”

“Right.” Louis agreed like it made sense. “So you just get into a rumble and it’s all good?”

“You did.” Harry pecked Louis on the cheek with one arm around him, guiding them back to the group with desperation to change to subject. Lou didn’t get another word in before Harry spotted the dreaded stretchy pants…

“What the…” Zayn held them up proudly when he noticed what he was staring at.

“Cool aren’t they?!” Harry didn’t know what to say and Louis shrunk away, mumbling something about getting coffee.

“They aren’t… He doesn’t… Why?” Harry decided on asking as he picked them up. They looked like something Louis would wear… only with elastic… all over the front. 

“You don’t like them?” Niall asked as he sat at a table nearby, the rest of them made their way to sit down too.

“No. No… I mean… They aren’t bad… I just…” Harry sighed and dropped his arms. “This is real isn’t it?” The rest of the boys froze at those words.

“Harry?” Liam asked and the curly haired lad and still didn’t look over. 

“Harry?” Zayn’s turn now to ask in shock. Before Niall spoke up.

“Yeah Haz… T’ats what happens when you make babies… You… Make babies…”

Harry sighed again and sat with the others. 

He thought he knew how to feel. 

He had never been this wrong before.


	4. Winter - Part One

It was the first week of winter when it all fell apart.  
They really should have known it wouldn’t last long. It was their own fault for being so hopeful. 

Harry had gone three days without speaking, communicating with only grunts and shrugs. Louis should have known something was up when the cot went untouched for almost a week straight. It was still in 5 pieces on the ground just haunting them now.

“Harry.” Louis didn’t even ask, he was just hopeful for an answer. He got a grunt and that was it for him. Third day of this and he was done. “TALK HAROLD!” Louis shouted, the high pitch leaving a crack in the air. Harry didn’t even flinch. “Fucking say SOMETHING!” Louis was in Harry’s face now as he stared at the kettle as it boiled. The taller's eyes looked to the shorter's but nothing came out. He looked dead. Un wavering. 

It was unnerving. 

“Harry…” It was a threat more than anything, “Fucking say it.” Louis said stern but quite, knowing Harry can hear him. “Say it.”

“Say what?” Harry finally spoke with a slow blink as he looked back to the jug. 

“YOU KNOW WHAT!” Louis shouted with a shove now, knocking Harry back a few inches, only making the taller stumble for a moment and shut his eyes.

“What? That I don’t think I can do this? That It’s not what I want? That… That I CAN’T do this!? Not now…” Harry finished, still staring at the noisy appliance like what he just said was not about to change everything. 

They stood there for a moment more, until the kettle finally clicked off to which Harry finally met the wet blue orbs that stared at him with nothing but heart break.

“I’m sor--,” Louis hand connected with Harrys face. Hard. 

“The fuck!?” Harry replied, FINALLY showing a little passion.

“Fuck you! It’s YOUR fucking CHILD! It’s YOUR FAULT” Louis screeched, going for another swing, this time with a fist.

“OUR CHILD, LOUIS!” Harry shouted back, catching the wrist before hit made it to him. “YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU COULD EVEN FUCKING GET PREGNANT!” Harry caught the left fist as well and battled for dominance as Louis struggled from the grip.

“YOU CAN’T JUST RUN AWAY FROM THIS SHIT!”

“WHY THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I’M HERE!?” Louis tore his arms from Harry and took a step back.

“Not for ME then.” Louis all but whispered as he turned. 

“Oh COME ON Louis! You know full well we could have worked if---,”

“Could have?” Louis counted with a laugh.

“Yes louis! You can’t tell me this is going the way you hoped it would!?” Tea forgotten now as he followed after Louis who was pulling something out from under the bed.

“No Harry. No it’s not. But at least YOU have the choice about wether or not to be here!” Louis shouted as he pulled Harry’s suit case out and dropped it on the bed. 

“What is this? You think I have a choice! You just SAID it’s OUR child! Of course I don’t have a choice!” Harry followed Louis again as he went about fishing through the piles of dirty clothes for Harry’s pants to grab the keys.

“Well, it’s your lucky day.” Louis stood and turned, throwing the keys at Harry’s chest who caught them in cupped hands. “Cause I’m giving you one.” Louis said right in his face as he walked straight past to the chest of draws. 

“You think I’m going to leave!?” Harry shouted in disbelief as he held his hands out to the sides.

“Oh I KNOW you are!” Louis sassed back with squinted eyes. 

“Ohhh REALLY!”

“Yeah, REALLY!” Louis mocked. 

“And how the fuck do you know that? You think you know me SOO well Lou, but you know NOTHING! How could you possibly know what the fuck I want!?”

“How do I know!?” Louis threw a pile of clothes at Harry, “How do I fucking know!?” Another pile, “Because Harold,” Louis said the name with spite, “Because you're JUST like my father!” Louis finished with messily tossing the rest of Harry’s clothes at him and storming to the bathroom.

Harry was seething now. With out a second though he stepped over his clothing and stormed out the front door.

 

***

“FUCK OFF!” Harry kicked the door again. “FUCK OFF STYLES!” 

“JUST TALK TO ME!” 

It was three days later when Harry came back, only to find the locks changed and Zayns voice behind the door. 

“I THINK ENOUGH HAS BEEN SAID!” Zayn called back from where he was…

Putting the cot together. 

“I’M FUCKING SORRY! JUST… Just let me in.” Harry pulled at his hair as he knelt down in frustration. A few moments later there was a little scuffling behind the door before Louis face appeared abruptly as the wooden blockade was heaved open. 

“Louis…” Harry stood with hope only to be knocked back by his suit case being through at his chest.

“Fuck. Off.” Louis slammed the door again before Harry could stand again, he didn’t go without making a desperate attempt to leap in the gap of the door though, only to shout in frustration when he didn’t make it.

“Harry. Come on.” A gentle voice said from behind him. He turned to see Liam and Gemma. 

“I need to speak to him!” Harry said with desperation and tears brimming.

“We need to go.” Gemma whispered as she lent down next to the boy. 

“NO! Not without seeing Louis!” Harry shouted and stood up. That was Liam’s que.

“Come on.” Liam grunted as he hooked his arms under Harry’s to pull him away.

“FUCK OFF!” Harry shouted as he struggled. 

“Come on…” Was all Liam said as he continued to drag him out of the hall way, all the while kicking and screaming. Niall appeared from around the corner, timid and looking quite scared of Harry. Gemma followed the rouging couple and gently put a hand on the Irish boys shoulder with a sad smile before disappearing along with her brother to take him home. 

Niall could still hear Harry’s shouts as he approached Louis door. He opened it with his own key only to find Louis and Zayn curled together on the floor in the hallway. 

Niall only took a moment to join them after shutting the door behind him. Zayn extended his hand to wrap around Niall as well as the sobbing boy in his arms and they sat there for the longest time until the tears stopped. 

“I bought it.” Was all Niall said as he produced a piece of paper and Zayn looked to Louis who was staring at the opposite wall.

“I guess… If this is what you want to do…” Zayn said in a whisper with a shrug and Louis just nodded.

“Okay… We just have to fill this out then…” Niall said as he took the form out of the envelope. “And we can make a time for next month.”

“No. This week.” Louis said with certainty causing Niall and Zayn to make eye contact. They were there to support Louis but it seemed like it was moving a little too fast. He wasn’t even giving Harry a chance to get back together. Neither of them knew what was said, but they knew Harry fucked up. Now he was losing the first thing he had cared about in his life… 

And the second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA! ***
> 
> Written by Loki


	5. Winter - Part Two

It’s mid winter.

Thing’s hadn’t gone to plan.

Louis couldn’t get an appointment until now. 

Zayn said he would come with him, even though Louis knew it was not what he wanted.

Everyone knew the choice was with Louis, but he still respected their opinions. He wouldn’t have gotten here without them.

They sat in the waiting room and took in the space. It was warm and friendly, inviting to say the least. Zayn was to Louis left and Niall and Liam sitting opposite. No one really knew how to feel or what to expect. 

The past month has been a blur. Louis never really took notice of what was happening to Zayn’s relationship until recently. He tried to fix it but it didn’t help. Zayn and told him that it was over for a while and that he wanted to be there for Louis, but Louis knew that Perrie and him were perfect for each other and it only hurt him more when he realised that it was HIM breaking them apart.

Zayn had moved in now and was annoyingly lovely about everything. He took away the cot and all the toys. Louis wasn’t sure where he took them, he just knew they weren’t there anymore and that’s all that mattered. 

His apartment was almost back to normal now, the only things that were out of place were the addition of stretchy pants, a few remains of books and of course, the addition of Zayn’s things. 

Louis didn’t quite know what was happening between them. He just knew he felt safe. He didn’t think anything like a relationship was coming out of this. He wasn’t ready for one. If he was honest, he still hadn’t seen his previous one ending. 

But it had.

Harry was gone. He moved down to Holms Chapel, closer to his job. Louis had expected him to come back to school, but only found out two weeks later that he had no intentions of it when he received a check in the mail for $150. Louis sent it back but it kept showing up in his letter box. 

Eventually he blocked mail from that address. It only made him remember everything he wanted to forget when it showed up. It got to the point where he though Harry really did care and he would look forward to finding it in the little white metal box. 

Like it meant more than it did. 

A meek after it stopped coming, a mysterious sum of money appeared in his bank account, from none other than Harry Styles himself. 

Of course, Louis rejected it. If he wasn’t going to be here, then he can have nothing to do with it… Not that Louis will need it any way. He should probably tell Harry that he soon won’t have to worry about child support. 

Once the payment was rejected, however, a sum came through in the name of a bakery. Harry’s bakery. Only to be rejected again. They tried a few more times before that was blocked too. 

It was only when a non-returnable sum came through from a one-way anonymous bank account that Louis gave up. He didn’t touch the money though, he figure he would find a way to return it. Perhaps he could do it when he finally breaks the news to Harry. Maybe then he will take it back and fuck off for good. 

“Louis Tomlinson?” A lady in a suit called from the door way of one of the main offices. He smile bright as he eyes fell on his. “This way please.” Louis looks to Zayn then the others who begin to stand. The nerves were building amongst them but none more so than Louis. 

“Alright?” Zayn asks as he extends his hand. Louis just nods and takes it as they make their way into the room. The lady fusses around them cheerfully as she gathers two more seats from outside, bringing the total to seven, only having just enough room for it to look sensible in the space. Niall and Liam sat at the back against the wall whilst Louis and Zayn sat to the left of the desk and two more empty seats were added to the right. Once everyone was in place, the lady, ‘Miriam’ sat back down in her own office chair.

“So… Louis?” She gestures towards the smallest of the group as he looks like a dear in head lights but nods to acknowledge her anyway. “I know this can be a little nerve wracking but that is what we have these meetings for. It seems a little straight laced, but I promise you it’s not. This is just a casual meeting to get to know you and --,” There is a knock at the door. All five head turn to see two tall figures behind the frosted glass. 

“And for you to get to know Tom and Chris!” She beamed as she stood to open the door, ushering in the two older gentlemen.

First in was the one called ‘Tom’. He was very thin and had short, blond, curly hair (He will like this baby) and stood over six feet tall, just taller than Harry, Louis couldn’t help but note. He had wide eyes and an even wider smile. He wore a professional looking shirt, baby blue and creaseless. He wiped his nervous hands over black jeans as he made his way into the room, straight over to greet everyone. The next was a much more broader, just as taller, but held a lot more muscle. He too had blond hair, only it draped to his shoulders and was held back in a bun. (Much like Harry’s…). His features were sharp but kind. He was very attractive and if Zayn hadn’t already turned, this might just do it. 

Unlike Tom, this chap, Chris, was dressed in shorts and a muscle shirt. Fitting for the… well… Muscles. He too made his way over to say hello to everyone, they obviously didn’t know who was pregnant here as they greeted Niall and Liam first. Liam shifted uncomfortably as he shook Chris’s hand, as buff as he is, Louis presumed he felt a little inadequate right now. 

“Please, sit down.” Miriam invited as she took her own seat again as did Tom and Chris, once they finished shaking hands with Zayn. 

Louis didn’t have time to question Zayn’s sexual preferences right now. This could be his babies future parents sitting next to them!

“So to start us off, Chris and Tom could… Tell you guys a little bit about themselves. Where they are from and what not? I’ll just get some coffee.” Tom smiled hopefully and turned to the rest of the boys as he wiped his hands against his thighs again. Louis could see he was nervous, and for the first time Louis could see this wasn’t just about him. These guys want a baby and can’t have one and here he is. Pregnant. And the father doesn’t want it. 

Such is life.

Tom started talking about how there from London and how Chris is a pro surfer from Australia, they met when Tom was in Fiji doing research. He was a travel agent. 

They explained how this was their next step to becoming a family. They just got back last month from their wedding in Australia and Chris had changed his last name to Hiddleston. They laughed about the similarities between Tom and Louis last names. They talked about how Louis would like to learn to Surf and how Chris would help him. They laughed over coffee about foods they like and the living conditions of apartment. 

It was over an hour before the conversation turned to actually discussing the baby. Louis had guessed that they were avoiding it. Like it would scare him away. 

“So we have plenty of room.” It fell silent for a moment before Louis took this chance to turn the conversation back to the child.

“So have you thought of any names?” Silence continued before Chris spoke up with his thick accent. 

“We-we haven’t really… really thought of any yet…” He paused to look at Tom and readjust in his seat like he was about to deliver news. “We kind of… We’ve been through this… A few times… And it’s… Never really turned out.” Chris put a supportive hand on Tom’s thigh as they swapped a sad smile and Louis shuffled with confusion.

“You don’t… You don’t think I’m going to BAIL on you… Do you?” They looked between each other again but didn’t answer. “No no no guys… I mean. I really like you guys… I would be more than happy to… you now… Sign you guys up like asap. Then, you know… Become Daddies!” It was Zayn’s turn to place a supportive hand on him, and out of instinct, Louis took it in his. They didn’t notice the glances between them from Chris and Tom. 

Let’s just say they thought they were going to have a mixed race baby.


	6. Winter - Part Three

Louis didn’t think much of it when rumours started spreading around school of him and Zayn. He didn’t think much of when it grew to ‘it is Zayn’s baby!’ either, because, well. That’s the way it looked and he couldn’t be fuck correcting them to be honest. People knew about the pregnancy now. It’s the end of winter and he was wearing fewer layers, making the cushioned swell blatantly obvious. Against his will, Zayn has purchased some more maternity clothing.

 

It was a Friday night. Zayn had just finished quizzing a laid back Louis about maths from the kitchen while he cooked. Louis lazed on the bed, hand rubbing circles over his bump in a soothing way, glasses perched on the bridge on his nose. He hoped they would give him special maths powers… but they didn’t.

 

Zayn would call out questions from the text book and Louis would heave his shirt up to consult with the baby before answering. It was cute and Zayn got distracted more than a few times when louis would laugh at himself and swivel his bare feet when Zayn gave him that smile.

 

“Bon appetite!” Zayn attempts French as he sits the plate in front of the smaller who struggled forward of the head board with excitement before Zayn joined him on what has now become his side of the bed. They considered getting a decent dining set or couch Louis gave him a look that said ‘do you really think I’m gonna sit anywhere but here in THIS condition?’ So Zayn just sat with him as awkward as it was for him to eat on a bed. He just wanted Louis to be happy.

 

Perrie hadn’t come up again since they met Chris and Tom, they did however have to clarify who he father really was. Not that either of them minded but I was getting awkward when they started asking about Zayn’s medical history.

 

All the papers have been signed at this point; the only thing left was to actually have the baby! Something that Louis wasn’t that particularly fond of. He tried to discuss it with the doctor once, what was actually going to happen, but chickened out when he started talking about ‘canals’ and ‘tearing’. So he left it there for now. He would decide later.

 

“Food alright?” Zayn asked as Louis used his fork to gather up the noodles like he was collecting fairy floss.

 

“Great, thanks.” Zayn smiled and went back to his own meal. Louis creased his brows as he looked to the side and caught them in the mirror from the dresser. They were so far apart yet…

 

“Zayn.” The darker boys head snapped to him with willing ears. “What… What are we?” Louis voice was soft but quizzical with his vocal cracks.

 

“What ya mean Louis?” Zayn asked and turned to cross his legs and face Louis fully, putting his plate down like he was prepared for this conversation. So Louis did the same… Not before taking a massive bite and slurping sauce everywhere, trying to catch it with clumsy fingers and Zayn couldn’t help the smile and laugh. He would have gotten something for the mess but he knew there was no way Louis was letting ANY of his food go to waste.

 

“Well…” Louis managed out between licking fingers. He focused on that for a moment, when he was done he continued. “Like. You sleep here, you cook, you rub my feet, you go to appointments with me and we cuddle so. Like… What are we?” Louis likes to this he questioned this because of hormones and the need to be loved but it really was much worse.

 

“I dunno Lou. What do you think?” Zayn asked but he was smirking and it let Louis know everything the taller was thinking.

 

“I Dunno! You take the lead on everything. Do it now. You tell me.” Zayn licked his lips and looked down briefly, doing the look the models do, you know the one and grinned at the pregnant boy before shuffling closer and putting his hands on Lou’s knees.

 

“I dunno Louis; you know I’ve never been with a guy before yeah?” Louis eyes creased, thinking this was a rejection. “Well… I think… I might… With you? If you want?” He left out an important part of that sentence but Louis got it.

 

It was a few moments of silence and avoiding eye contact before Zayn’s hands took Louis in his.

 

“Is it... What you want?” And, they as he might, Louis couldn’t help the flash of ‘what about Harry?’ that ran though his head, making him answer with a ‘yeah’ just to get rid of it if nothing else. It was silent for a few moments longer before Louis felt the bed dip.

 

He looked up to see one of Zayn’s hands make its way to the side of his head and his face meet his in a kiss.

 

Louis heart froze. His instinct was to push him away at first but that quickly subsided as his body moved on its own to cover the dark hand and part his mouth slightly.

 

Zayn continued to plant a few open mouthed kisses on Louis, having the smaller boy just enjoy the feeling of being loved. It wasn’t like Harry though. Harry’s lips were softer. His curls smelt like cake, even before the bakery, and it mixed with the musk that was Hazza.

 

Louis turned his head from Zayn’s lips, breaking the contact and holding his hand a few mils away from his cheek for a moment. Louis had to shut his eyes. He couldn’t help what he was feeling. The moment it took for his thoughts to come to Harry was the moment it took for his world to fall apart once more.

 

He missed him. Plain and simple.

 

He missed the curls, the lips, the dimples, the smell, the jokes, the short-shorts, the eyes, the dancing, the cooking, the cuddles… The kisses.

 

Zayn caught on.

 

“Lou…” He said and tried to touch his face again. In concern. A second later Louis watery eyes met Zayn’s. “Oh Lou…” Zayn sighed with all the sympathy he could muster. It only made his fight hard though.

 

The long fingers wrapped around Louis face from either side, ignoring the resistance for the small amount of time it took for Lou to give in before their lips were together again. Louis broke away to let a sob out and squeeze his eyes together as a tear escaped before they were back together.

 

Zayn following Louis back to the mattress, his body along the others, being careful of the bump as one knee came to rest between Louis thighs and the other on the outside, supporting his body, All the while the kiss didn’t end.

 

Louis decided he didn’t want it to.

 

Zayn wasn’t about to let it.

 

***

 

 

“Wow man. That sucks.” The thick accent sympathised with the younger boy as he took another sip of the beer.

 

“Yeah. Worse thing is I didn’t mean any of it! My mother was in my ear and it just felt like too much pressure!”

 

“You know what man? You sound like you would have made an awesome dad! I think the kid we are adopting from is in a similar position you know? He has a different boyfriend now though and seems happy but… You can tell… You know? That he misses the other dad.” Harry’s head shot up in surprise.

 

“You’re adopting from two males!? WHAT ARE THE CHANCES?” Harry cheered loudly. Obviously had too much to drink. It was his friends bar anyway, and they were still building it. Liam had asked Harry to help, and in exchange he would supply beer.

 

Chris was also there helping. If Harry wasn’t so caught up on Louis he would be foaming at the mouth with the image in front of him. Chris was hot. As he came to find out, Tom was a lucky man and the Aussie was not available, Chris showed off some photo's of him and Tom before they bonded over the sadness of not having babies.

 

Unfortunately, it was 8 beers in and Harry really didn’t realise what the chances were…

 

Neither did Chris though.

 


	7. Spring - Part One

Any snow left over was now very much gone. Louis felt it.

 

As the heat rose, Louis dropped. His belly was at capacity and it was go time any day now. 

 

Zayn never mentioned the break down and neither did Louis. They just kept on like normal... just added a label.

 

 

Something about the title made Louis feel more secure in his position, it made him feel like Zayn couldn't leave him. he knew that wasn't true though... 

 

something wasn't right about how Zayn was... He would drop hints. 

 

A toy here... a blanket there... It seemed Louis was constantly reminding him they were not keeping the baby and he didn't miss the pointed look as if to say 'we'll see.'

 

Louis had to tell someone. 

 

That's when Tom called.

 

"Hey Louis, just check up on you, seeing how you are feeling?" Louis could hear Tom's smile through the phone. 

 

"Like a cow with all 5 stomachs full." Louis replied dead pan. 

 

"ha. Great. Well. We were just talking to Zayn," Louis knew what was coming, "And he expressed that there may be a few... issues?" Tom was nervous but Louis rolled his eyes.

 

"No. There are no issues. Zayn is... Zayn is complicating things." Louis sighed down the phone and picked up a chocolate. "I think... I think he want's to keep the baby."

 

"Oh..." Tom was short and surprised. Louis could feel the disappointment.

 

"No!... no... We aren't ah... No. Tom. Listen. It's just a relationship issue, okay? Har- I mean, the other father doesn't want them, and I can't see a reason why I should raise this child with out the kind of love you and Chris can provide, okay?"

 

"Oh Louis... I'm sure the other father didn't mean for all of this to happen." Louis scoffed at Tom's kind nature.

 

"Probably not, but shit happens and you have to deal with it... One way or another... He just chose the shit way to do it."

 

"Lou. Why don't we meet up for Coff-- Tea..." Louis smiled. Tom has been reading. "I'll pick you up, we'll grab some tea, maybe do a bit of shopping if you feel up to it. I still need some stuff for bub." Lou smiled.

 

"Sure. That sounds really nice." 

 

"See you soon then!"

 

***

 

Half an hour later, Tom pulled up and sat for a few minutes waiting for the younger to arrive. When Louis didn't show Tom headed up to see what was going on... Damn was he surprised.

 

"Fucking DAMN IT! Shit box fucker DICK HEAD!" Tom could hear through the door. 

 

"Louis?" He called and the shouting stopped. Followed by a distinct sound of waddling then the door opening. 

 

"TOM! Sorry! Come in... I'm just uhh... Getting ready..." Louis turned and went back to the bathroom. "FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Tom flinched at the harsh words and investigated.

 

"You alright Lou?" His voice was soft and concerned. 

 

"Kickin'." Was all Louis gritted out while doubled over the sink. Tom's eyes went wide and walked in next to him. Louis cracked his eyes open to see the bewildered man next to him and dropped his arm. He didn't have time for this to be a magical moment, not when it hurt this much. Louis snatched up Tom's hand by the wrist and placed it right under his ribs, manoeuvring it about for a moment before pressing it firmly into place. "There.' Was all he said before the room fell silent.

 

A moment later Tom gasped and jolted in his spot. he felt it. He felt his child kicking!

 

"It they are a famous soccer player, I want half of the takings." Tom laughed and continued to wait to feel it. Every movement he jolted and smiled wider. "Now imagine that on your ribs... Constantly."

 

"Oh Louis. Would you rather stay in?" Louis smiled sadly and nodded. "I'll pop the kettle on."

 

So they stayed in and chatted. By the end, Louis knew he had made a good friend. A perminate friend and so Tom. It was 8pm before either of them realized and Chris called. 

 

Louis didn't know what they were talking about but when they finished, Tom came back over and was smiling like a toddler.

 

"Louis..."

 

"Tom..."

 

"Would you be a God father to our baby?"

 

“Huh?”

 

“God father…”

 

“Wa?

 

“Of our…”                                                                                                                                                               

 

“Uhh…”

 

“Baby.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the length in between the chapters. I honestly didn't mean it. Time just got away from me ^_^
> 
> Thank you for continuing to read it and I'm sorry this one is short.
> 
> Love X
> 
> Loki


	8. Spring - Part Two

This is it. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s happening.

 

 

 

 

It’s Dark.

 

 

No one is awake.

 

CRAMPS

 

Louis groans at the inconvenience. 

 

CRAMPS

 

Oh fuck. 

 

CRAMPS

 

They are too close.

 

CRAMPS

“ZAYN!”

 

***

“NOW NIALL!” Liam called over the phone. Much to Louis dismay, Zayn’s first reaction was to call for back up. While Louis struggled with pulling himself out of bed (he couldn’t) Zayn had half a shirt on, pants on backwards and a phone tucked to his ear calling Liam, who was there only two minutes later. 

Now the both of them are throwing things in bags and running around like idiots. Both were outside the door before they realised Louis was still turtle rolling his way off the mattress. 

***

“We don’t need SHIT…”

“breath Louis. You gotta breath baby.”

“FUCK OFF! WE DON’T NEED NIALL!”

“He wants to come!” Liam tried

“SO DOES THIS FUCKING CHILD!” Liam bit his tongue and stepped on the accelerator. 

***

“Louis Tomlinson. 16 and…”

“AND I DON’T GIVE A FUCK WHEN I WAS BOOKED IN GET THAT BIG ASS NEEDLE AND PULL THIS THING OUT OF ME!”

“Right this way…” The nurse stopped typing and rushed them through. Liam stayed behind to give details while Zayn pulled on a funny hat and followed a swearing Louis to the male maternity ward. 

***

“Think of art… think of… of fluffy things… think of… of… tea! FUCK!” Zayn shouted while his hand was crushed.

Three hours into this. 

It’s 6 am.

Where the hell is Chris and Tom?

***

“Harry!” Liam’s thick accent called through the glass. 

“Hemsworth…” Harry answered and dusted his hands on his apron before opening the locked doors to the shop.

“Chris needs your help!” Harry kicked into his new role of ‘god father’ and rushed to get the keys and shut the ovens off. He knew he was designated driver and this must be go time.

What really killed him though was that he knew Louis would be almost due. He had a baby somewhere. He was going to be within 20 kms of his own child to help his friend adopt theirs.

He had to do what he was asked to. He couldn’t back out now. 

Harry got in his car and headed for the elder Hemsworths’ house.


	9. Spring - Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry guys! Please PLEASE stay with me!! IT HAS A HAPPY ENDING!!!!!.... ish... :/

"This is it Chris." Tom said in a whisper as they pulled up to the Hospital. Harry seemed a little nervous but did his best to hide it and park the car. Chris pulled Tom close and pressed a kiss to his temple. 

 

"This is it babe."

 

***

 

Zayn was still rubbing circle on Louis lower back. It was 5 hours into it now and he still wasn't dilated enough to get to the pushing. Louis was facing away from Zayn with a tear in his eye. It had taken him so long to get to where he was and life had changed so SO much... He loved, he lost and he couldn't help but feel he was giving the last bit of Harry away. For nine months he had something to remind him it was real, he wasn't just the bet. Harry loved his dress sense, his humor, his cuddles and kisses. Now it was going. 

 

Another contraction came on and Louis was over screaming and just held tight to the pillow and screwed his eyes shut. 

 

Zayn didn't say much. He couldn't think of what to say. After three hours of 'breath' and 'your doing so well' it just didn't seem like enough anymore. 

 

Even Zayn couldn't help but think Harry should be here.

 

He could want all he liked for Louis to keep the baby but he knew without Harry that would be the hardest thing to do. Louis didn't love Zayn like he loved Harry and could Zayn really take that on? 

 

He didn't know anymore.

 

***

 

"We are the... The parents of a baby being born here."

 

"Who's he?"

 

"Harry... He is one of the god fathers" Tom smiled but this lady was obviously on over time and didn't want chit chat. Harry didn't hear much of what was being said. Something about the pastel colours made him more emotional than usual about Louis. 

 

Harry couldn't help but feel he could have gone back. He could have tried harder... He could have...

 

"Right, well he's gotta stay here alright? There is already the boyfriend and Lewis has been in labour for 6 hours now."

 

"Lewis?" Harry asked Chris who smiled and turned. 

 

"Yeah, Billy was the name he gave me when we first talked and it kind of stuck. He's really nice. I'm sure you will meet him at some point, both god parents and all."

 

Harry had nodded and bit his lip with concern. He patted the two on the back as they were shown the way to the birthing suit.

 

The jolting of Harry's knee couldn't be helped. He was so nervous. Louis was going to be here... will be here... giving birth to HIS child. Tears where brimming just out of anxiety. Part of him wanted to call the younger Hemsworth brother and have him take over and the other half want to go find Louis while he was here. 

 

That's when a certain Irish accent called out.

 

"Haz?" Harry looked up at the bags Niall was carrying and knew. His heart sank. "How did you know man?" Niall stood awkwardly in front of him.

 

"He's here?" Was all he asked as his hands clenched hard and the tears spilled gently.

 

"Yeah. Does he know you're here? Does ZAYN know?" Niall seemed worried now. 

 

"No... no... I'm here for... with someone else."

 

"YOU KNOCKED UP TWO PEO--" Harry stood and held his hand over Niall's mouth. 

 

"No Niall." Harry sighed "My friends are adopting." Harry looked down in thought. He didn't really care about Chris and Tom anymore. Louis was here. With his baby.

 

Niall looked a bit quizzical.

 

"They aren't south African are they?" Harry's brows creased.

 

"No... Why?..."

 

"Oh... Doesn't matter."

 

"Niall."

 

"Louiswasthinkin'boutadoptiontillZayn'n'himbecamea... thing..." Harry's hands covered his face with a groan.

 

"So I've lost the love of my fucking live, my best mates and now my child to my best mate..." (Ironic.)

 

"Dude, YOU left."

 

"He made me!"

 

"He made you move away?"

 

"..."

 

"I gotta go." Niall said with a shake of his head. 

 

"Take me to him..."

 

"Harry."

 

"Niall..."

 

"No." Niall turned to walk away and Harry followed. There was no nurse at the desk now so as Niall broke into a sprint with bouncing curls in toe, they weren't stopped.

 

Niall had been here before earlier so he knew where he was going... Harry didn't... That's how he found it. 

 

"Tomlinson and Malik to theatre." Came over the speakers and Harry froze. For a moment his mind cringed at the second name... It should have been Styles. 

 

Another four names rang out but Harry was still focused on trying to find where Louis was being taken too. 

 

So much so that he hadn't noticed the call for 'Hemsworth’s'.

 

Niall had disappeared and there was a sudden rush through the ward, two people were pushed past him to the emergency operation ward. 

 

Caesarean. Louis was having a caesarean. An emergency caesarean... Harry isn't there for him. 

 

***

 

"It's okay Louis. We are right here okay?" Tom held Louis hand as he was being wheeled down the corridor at an impressive rate. 

 

The baby was in breach. It is common for males to have this issue but it didn't make it less serious. Only two where allowed in with him so Zayn and Tom it was. 

 

The epidural was given before being taken out for everything to go as quickly as possible.

 

Louis eyes where sunken in and completely worn out. He couldn't feel pain anymore. Only extremely heavy pressure on his pelvis. 

 

"20 Minutes and your baby will be here okay? Isn't that exciting? We can have dinner, and you will be there okay? Chris and I have talked. We want both you and Harry there for everything okay? God parents are just as important alright? Another 20 minutes..."

 

Louis knew he must be tired. He could have SWORN Tom said Harry. 

 

***

 

"Harry!" With his hands on his hips, harry swirled to  see a smiling Chris.

 

"He's in theatre." The Australian's arms wrapped around him tight and Harry couldn't help but hug back. He was happy for him. He was. But he was losing his baby as they spoke. 

 

That's when he broke down.

 

He didn't need to say anything.

 

Chris knew.

 

"It's okay man. I know its shit but you have us... You have all of us okay? We will be like one big family..."

 

It did little to persuade Harry but he felt like a brother to this guy and his attempts at calming weren't half bad. 

 

***

 

"Mr. Tomlinson..." Louis half lid eyes met the lady in scrubs as a small warm and wiggling thing was placed on his chest. "Say hello to your little boy."

 

It was unbelievable. This little thing...

 

He made it... Fuck Harry. He made it. He made life.

 

Okay harry was involved but he made this little thing and his little nose made Louis sure it was a mini him! A mini Louis!

 

Fuck all the gossip in school.

 

Fuck all the judgement.

 

Fuck missing Harry.

 

He had made a mini Louis!

 

His arms slowly came to hold the little creature and he couldn't help the smile that came over him.

 

He wasn't tired any more.

 

He wasn't sad anymore.

 

He made a fucking MINI ME!

 

***

 

"So... Do you think he is going to change his mind?" Louis was back in his room, bub next to him in a clear bassinet, both sleeping quite peacefully. 

 

Zayn was with Niall as Liam went to tell Tom to get Chris. Tom had to leave the theatre due to over emotion but he was fine with that. He knew his emotions could get to Louis and create issues with his stabilization. They were looking through the window on the outside of the room as the mid-day sun changed the scene before them into one of sepia. 

 

Zayn took a deep breath.

 

"Honestly?" Niall looked to his friend as his gaze never left the bub. "No."

 

***

 

"Come on Harry, come and meet your god son." Chris called back to him as a Smiling Tom led them down the hall. Harry grinned and agreed.

 

***

 

"Malik, Zayn?" A doctor came up behind the two and Zayn turned to shake his hand. "You are the primary carer of Louis for the next few weeks?"

 

"Yeah, that's me." The doctor smile and held his hand out to guide him into the room. 

 

"We just need to run through a few post-surgery care guides and fill Louis in on how it all went." Zayn just nodded and followed through to the bed side chair as the doctor took the other side after pulling the curtains all around them.

 

"Hey babe," Liam came and gave Niall a kiss. "Let’s go and get some food yeah?" Niall agreed and followed away with him right before the Hemsworth’s got there. 

 

***

 

"Wait here, I think the doctor is with him. I'll just see if I can get bubby." Tom said before ducking into the room excitedly. 

 

A moment later Tom appeared back from the curtain with a tiny little creature and Harry's whole deminer changed. 

 

 

It was a baby.

 

His god son.

 

And by god was he going to love it like it was his own.

 

***

 

"So you should be right to head home today Mr. Tomlinson, I do, however, understand the situation and if you would like a few more days to decide whether or not to go through with the adoption, I am happy to say we need you here for observation." Louis smiled and shook his head.

 

"It's okay. Mini me is not gone for ever. I'll see him when I get better."

 

"Well if you’re sure, then I think that is all. Bub will need to stay a little longer just for the paper work but you are okay to go."

 

"It seems really soon..." Zayn said more to himself then anything.

 

"I know... But everything went really well and Louis is in great condition!" Louis smiled at Zayn and held his hand.

 

"It will be you one day Zayn. You will be here for you. Just not today."

 

Tom was called back in the room by the Doctor while Harry held the baby. Not long after he came back out with a smile and held his arms for his baby. His and Chris' baby.

 

"Daddy just wants to say good bye." Harry nodded and handed the perfect little bundle back. 

 

When he was laid down on Louis chest, he could have sworn he smelt like Harry. That bakery smell. Louis didn't care anymore. 

 

He made the perfect little thing and now it would be in the most loving family and that was the best thing he could have done for him.

 

So as Louis handed him back to Tom and made a slow move to gather his items, he smiled and mentally prepared himself for getting back to life. 

 

Tom came back out to Chris and Harry and the trio headed down to the parents lounge to have a coffee and talk about getting back to life.

 

 

 


	10. Summer - Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is technically the beginning on the next story... Please. Keep reading.

"So just let me know when you are free cause the sooner the better. Okay. No worries. I'll text you the address." Chris hung up the phone and plopped down next to Tom who was nursing their baby.

 

"Harry?" Tom asked, never taking his eyes of the small child.

 

"Yeah. Do you think he will get on with Bil-- I mean Louis?" Chris lent in to wipe some spilt milk off the chubby cheek.

 

"I hope so. I mean, they are both really nice and really love William. I mean, he is even named after the two." Tom adjusted a little with a smile and lent into Chris's side.

 

"Yeah... They both have been through some shit and it would be good if they could find help with each other." 

 

"Yeah. Besides. It's been almost a week since Lou has been here and I think he is staying for the whole weekend. That should give them some time to get to know each other."

 

"Do you think they will mind sharing a bed? Should we stay at the flat instead?" Chris considered. Just because they both love William, doesn't mean they will love each other. After all, they have never met.

 

"Well they did both agree Chris, and I like it better here. We're in the country. Away from everything. I'm sure they can both do with sometime in the quiet." Tom took the empty bottle from their child and moved to burp him. 

 

"I know, but they both seem pretty hung up on their ex's you know?" Chris helped with putting a spittle rag over Tom's shoulder.

 

"All the more reason. You know? They will be able to sympathise. Besides, knock on wood, should anything happen to us, they will need to know each other. This child needs to be able to have stability. They just need to get to know each other. The two people we trust the most need to be able to trust each other too, besides, Liam is heading back to Aus. soon and we may need a babysitter."

 

The two smiled at each other, Chris knew Tom was joking for the main part but he did know that Harry was like a brother to him and Louis to Tom. It would be alright. It will be fine. Besides, Louis is almost finished with school and is moving down in a few months to help with William and work for Liam. No doubt he will have to get to know Harry then...

 

***

 

"Soooo. Excited for your big date?" Liam teased Harry as they polished off glasses. Harry rolled his eyes. 

 

"It's not a date."

 

"Whatever dude, you need to move on okay?" Harry started to protest and Liam held his hand up. "I'm telling you this for your own good. I know your plans bro. I know you want to help Leo--," 

 

"Louis."

 

"-Louis with you child, but he doesn't want you there okay? He has that Zen fellow or whatever with him. He will be fine. If he wants to get back together, HE will call YOU."

 

"How do you know that? How could you possibly know that? What if he is waiting for me to call him?"

 

"Well I think the birth of your child would have been D-day for that one." Harry groaned and went back to cleaning the bar. Liam SUCKED at advice and comforting. He was nothing like Chris. Good thing he had a full weekend with him to relax and even make a new friend.

 

"So. Lewis. Excited to meet him?" Harry rolled his eyes again at Liam's suggestive tone.

 

"His name is too close to Louis for me to even be interested like that okay?"

 

"Well at least if you get the name wrong in bed you can blame it on accent!"

 

Harry threw the tea towel at him and checked the clock. Only 30 mins until he can head off for his mini vacation. 

 

***

 

Things were different for Louis now. He always thought it would go back to normal. Not that that was a bad thing... it was just... different.

 

Zayn disappeared two weeks after they got home. Last he heard he was in Bradford with Perrie, trying to make it work again. Niall and Liam sort of fill that spot. Niall is heading to college and Liam has moved with him nearby, he works at another bar down that way. Louis moved with them. He was finishing what he had missed of school and was moving near London to work with Chris's brother Liam at his bar.

 

The one thing that hasn't changed though.

 

 

Louis couldn't look at another guy without comparing him to Harry. 

 

No one was every good enough, never smart enough never tall, buff or cute enough. That suited Louis fine though. 

 

If the universe could bring Harry back to him, he would be grateful, but he was NOT going in search for the dick head. 

 

After all. He did leave him to have a baby on his own.

 

Louis felt sometimes that he should call and let Harry know what has happened but all the cards, cheques and letter that Harry had sent only went straight to the bin. 

 

Now he was preparing himself for a date with some guy that Tom said Chris likes. He would pay more attention to what Tom was saying but he was holding William and nothing really sunk in while he was looking at that boy.

 

Even his cocky little smile was reflected back then he looked down. It was bazar. 

 

Even so... He agreed to meet this guy at a cafe near the Hemsworth house. Tom promised that the guy has a car and will bring them back to the house in one piece. Louis was almost tempted to ditch it and spend time with William, but he had promised and it would only be dinner. 

 

***

 

6 PM rolls around and Louis is at the restaurant waiting. He was early, granted, but he liked punctuality. He wasn't punctual, but that was just so he wouldn't have to wait on anyone. 

 

Louis pulled apart the garlic bread he had ordered and stuffed it into his mouth, little piece by little piece. Trying to make it last longer. If this guy didn't show, he would have to pay for it after all. He sat in the back corner of the room in a booth that Chris and Tom had reserved. The side facing the door was in the line of everyone's vision so he chose the other side and half hoped that no one will show. He can finish his garlic bread and go and see William. 

 

It was 5 past when the place was buzzing. It filled quite quickly and Louis grew tired of spying around the edge at everyone who entered. It was another 5 minutes before Louis was on his last slice of bread and he heard someone approach. Assuming it was the waiter again, Louis didn't look up. He was counting the minutes. 

 

"Here we are, Hemsworth, table for two."

 

Louis looked up with a smile.

 

That changed quickly.


	11. Summer - Part 2

 

"Fuck off... FUCK OFF!" Was all Louis said before making for the door.

 

"Louis!"

 

"Fuck off! How the FUCK did you find me out here!?" The staff where alarmed now, thinking perhaps Harry was dangerous.

 

Only if you don't want a baby, then yeah... Stay away.

 

"LOUIS!" Harry continued to call out for him. "Louis! I swear I didn't know you were here! I'm meeting someone! Come back inside!" Louis froze and turned with his classic bitch face and oh Harry missed it.

 

"Why the fuck are you here?"

 

"Louis..."

 

"JUST.... Just answer the question Harold."

 

"I'm meeting someone for dinner okay? Just. Come back inside, they must have gotten the tables mixed up okay? Look. I'm not here to harass you... I didn't mean to ruin your dinner. I thought it was you, but... LOOK. It doesn't matter. We'll go back in, they can sort this out okay?"

 

Louis shook his head with anxious tears brimming. It was a reaction that he couldn't help, never the less, he pulled his denim jacket around himself tighter and strode past Harry and back to his table... Back to his bread. Harry went to one of the waiters who apologised and told him to take a seat and he will sort it out. 

 

Making his way back over, Harry composed himself and approached the table again.

 

"May I?" Harry asked and Louis tore at the bread angrily once again and shrugged. 

 

Harry sat.

 

Louis chewed.

 

Harry stared.

 

Louis sneered.

 

"How have you been?" Harry asked quietly, almost as if he could deny saying it at all if it went to bad.

 

"Fine HARRY. How the fuck have you been? Oh wait. I don't GIVE A FUCK!" Harry flinched and just took in the sight of Louis. He had heard he was single again from some of the boys back home. That still didn't explain the... the uh...

 

Where was their baby?

 

Harry frowned and it crashed down on him the realisation of what he had done.

 

Louis. HIS Louis.

 

He LEFT his Louis. 

 

He LOVES this boy and he left him. He turned the most beautiful thing on this earth against him and LEFT.

 

Louis sigh broke his train of thought.

 

"He's not here." Was all Louis said. Harry crossed his brow and made to speak in his defence when Louis lent on the table, hands weaved together in front of him. "Our child." Louis said, dripping with spite. Harry went to speak again when Louis spat out a laugh and looked away. "I don't have him anymore." Louis sighed with a whisper. It was silent for a moment. Louis didn't want to tell Harry, but he knew he had to. He hated that he didn't want to tell him because it felt as if that was the only reason Harry might want him back and now he was gone.

 

"What..." Harry trailed off but Louis picked it up.

 

"Adoption. He is with a family from London." Harry nodded while Louis refused to meet his gaze.

 

"So we... had a boy?" Louis scoffed again.

 

"No. I did. ME. Louis fucking Tomlinson. I gave birth to a son." Harry bit his lip and flinched. He should have been there. Even at the hospital. Harry should have ran down the hall way and held Louis hand.

 

"So why are you here?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject. He wanted to ask so many questions but Louis was obviously now in the mood to answer them.

 

"ME!? WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE!?" A few people looked their way, including the waiter on the phone trying to figure out the seating arrangements. 

 

"Well..." Harry was about to answer when he had an idea. "I'll tell you if you tell me?" He asked. Louis scoffed and Harry shrugged.

 

"Fine." Louis said through gritted teeth.

 

"I'm here to... I am meeting a friend of a friend." Harry decided to change the story from 'meeting a date'.

 

"Well I'm here on a date." Louis said with the cockiest grin he could muster and Harry looked slightly taken aback.

 

"Where is he?"

 

A single sentence never made Louis feel so small.

 

"He's... not here yet. It was set up by my friend."

 

"What friend?"

 

"You don't know him."

 

"Is he a... close... friend?"

 

"No."

 

"Good."

 

"Good? Why good? Am I only allowed to be impregnated by you?"

 

"Well no, but I..."

 

"Mr. Styles?" Harry turned to talk to the waiter.

 

"Yes?"

 

"It... doesn't seem to be any problems... You and Mr. Tomlinson are both booked in... Together."

 

Harry turned at speed to look at Louis bug eyes.

 

"Who is your friend."

 

"Chris... who is yours?"

 

"Tom." 

 

"HOW DO YOU KNOW CHRIS!?"

 

"Through his brother, how do you know Tom!?"

 

"He adopted our baby! My baby." Louis was quick to correct himself. They were almost having a conversation before this but that is not enough to give Harry any 'dad' title.

 

"You mean Chris and Tom's baby is OUR baby?" Harry asked in shock. Louis was beyond shock. He was mortified.

 

"I'll get you some drinks... On the house." The waiter rushed off before he was bought into this.

 

"My baby, yes." Louis managed while trying to breath. 

 

The sight of Louis oncoming panic attack bought back memories of the bungalow and the first time they were physical with each other. 

 

Harry made a move to comfort him but then realised it would probably be worse. He sat for a moment, plagued by the memory of Louis in that sweater and his underwear while trying to figure out a way to make it better. 

 

"Lou." Harry tried but Louis breathing kept getting shallower as his body began to shake. "Lou?" Harry tried again but he knew Louis was past talking.

 

Harry stood swiftly and shuffled in on Louis side, making the smaller boy slide down in defence. Harry slid down further and twisted his body to face the smaller front on. 

 

"Here you are, red wine and some water." The waiter took in the sight. Quickly poured both and scuttled away. Harry smiled thanks before turning back to Lou.

 

 

"Louis. Look at me. You need to breathe okay? Just breathe. Everything will be alright. You just have to breathe. I'm here. It's probably not what you want but I am here okay?" Harry took Louis around the waist in an effort to hold him close. Louis arms flew to his chest and he winced in pain, intending to shove Harry away before he was bought back to reality by the stinging. Harry saw this and pulled his arms back searching for what was wrong. It wasn't until Louis lifted his shirt to inspect the area with shaky hands that Harry saw.

 

He had a massive scar. 

 

It was from the caesarean. He knew it. 

 

"Oh Lou." was all Harry said as he took it in. Louis, against his better judgement, completely broke down into tears at the sympathy.

 

Since William was born, that was all he could think about. Zayn wasn't there to look after him, Liam and Niall tried but Louis was with William whenever he could be. That or studying, he didn't give himself the time of day to care how much he hurt, or how shit he felt or even how ugly he was now. No, that was all put aside. So much so, that Lou couldn't handle it when someone. The one he missed so much, showed him the pity he so craved. 

 

And that's how they stayed for a good hour or more. 

 

Harry asked the waiter that walked past for some more garlic bread and managed to convince Louis to eat some.

 

Harry drank some wine and Louis the water. They didn't talk anymore. 

 

Harry just held Louis a little softer and told him how sorry he was. 

 

And god was he sorry. 

 

He is going to fix it.

 

He has to fix it.

 

 


	12. Summer - Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (pictures are not mine. Found on tumblr/google)

 

Louis giggle was amazing.

 

Harry had managed to get Louis to have some wine (after confirming it wasn't detrimental to his health). Harry had filled Louis in on the bakery and how he met Chris. He told him how he thought about Louis all the time. Louis didn't have much to say at this but answered any questions Harry had.

 

The more they drank, the more relaxed Louis became. Harry made no attempt to move from Next to him... But why would he? The love of his life was sinking into his side with every giggle and sip of red and for the first time in months Louis body heat was more than just a dream. 

 

"So you work at the bar too?" Louis giggled. It had been a while since he had any alcohol and it was really going straight to his head.

 

"No, no, I have just been helping out until back up arrived... and well, apparently, here you are." Harry Laughed as Louis snuggled in even further, the taller's fingers rubbing circles into Louis shoulder as he spoke.

 

"You know, I'm glad Chris and Tom adopted our bubby. I would have been a SHIT dad. And you too. You went away." Louis Pointed at him accusingly before cracking another smile and laughing it off.

 

"We could have been a family you know? We still can." Harry said softy, whispering the last part into Louis neck making him shiver and smile.

 

"We don't have a baby anymore, Look!" Louis lifted his shirt for effect. "They cut him out and now he is with Chrissy and Tom Tom. I wanted them to name him Tom the Tommo Tomlinson but it didn't fly." Louis pouted and dropped his shirt again, taking another sip.

 

"I know. But you and I can give it a go?" Harry said hopefully. Smooth was obviously not his thing anymore. Desperate and opportunistic was the style he had to go for if he wanted Louis back.

 

"PFFT. What if I got pregnant again?" Louis scoffed holding his arms out for emphasis and eyes wide in mock thought.

 

"Then we could keep him." Was all Harry said as he tickled Louis side.

 

"We tried that. Like I says. YOU left." Louis giggled and 'booped' Harry's nose for emphasis. 

 

"I mean it... We could try." Harry sounded sincere making Louis turn with tight lips and a drunken glare.

 

"We could... or we could not..." Harry knew he was pushing it. He didn't want a replay of earlier. He knew he was blocking Louis exit but he also knew the tipsy boy was not above wiggling under the table and crawling out.

 

"Well... what do you want to do?" Harry asked hopefully and Louis folded his arms and sat back into the vinyl seat. 

 

"What if we try friends? We never did that before?" Louis stated like it was obvious.

 

"Friends?"

 

"Yeah. Harold. Friends... I just lost ma bubby. My friend. My boyfriend AND now the promise of meeting Mr. right cause he turned out to be you, so hows about it? Friend?"

 

"What if I am Mr. Right?" Louis have a look as if to say 'do I need to repeat myself?' and Harry caved. "Friends."

 

"Good. Now take me home. Friend." Harry looked at the time and realized it was well past 11. He knew Chris and Tom would be fast asleep and he would have to get Louis into bed quietly. 

 

***

 

"Why do you have such a nice car?" Louis questioned with a cross brow.

 

"It's Liam's. He is going back to Australia and is leaving it with me." Harry answered as he climbed into the driver’s seat. Louis needed more than a hand getting into his. His short body proving futile at the best of times, not to mention more drunk then he had predicted. Harry had to step in and help when Louis was only half way in. He had flopped his torso on the passenger’s seat and left his body hanging there. Harry had to laugh at the sigh but took a mental picture of that butt in those jeans just lying there before helping with a boost.

 

"Al'right maaaate." Louis gave his best Aussie accent before giggling again and settling in for the trip.

 

Louis spent the first five minutes singing to whatever was on the radio, whether he knew the words or not, before passing out. 

 

Harry drove the rest of the way replaying how lucky he was that life had bought his Louis back. He was NOT going to fuck it up now. 

 

***

"Come on Lou." Harry grunted as he hoisted the smaller into his arms like a koala and shut the door. Harry didn't remember Louis being this light, but to be fair, Haz had done some growing up himself. 

 

Harry figured he would get the bags out tomorrow. Louis bag must have already been here and he could find some PJ's there. He was half way up the dimly lit drive when he felt Louis move against him. Just turning his head so his breath was running against Harry's neck. 

 

They were staying in the semidetached part of the estate and had to go up and around the back to get to the door they had left unlocked. They didn't make it though.

 

The only warning Harry had was a giggle before lips attached to his neck and Louis feet locked together around his waist. Harry was going down. He did his best to stay stable but in the end he went back wards into the wall making the windows rattle. Louis was using his legs to grind his body into Harry's, moving his lips up the outside of Harry's neck to his Jaw. He made a half arsed attempt to pull back and slow Louis down but this just gave Lou the room he needed to move to Harry's lips.

 

At the contact Harry turned primal. His hands groped at Louis ass, their lips slid together smoothly, Louis was grinding into Harry and Harry was helping him. They broke every few moments to tilt their heads in a new direction as if to find a better way to be closer. 

 

It all became too much to the brunet who regained his footing on the gravel and spun them around, making Louis' back collide with the wall, sending out another rattle of glass. Harry attacked Louis neck and used his leverage to pull them closer and move more deliberately, guiding Louis hips with a hand on the small of his back.

 

Louis hands weaved into Harry's hair and hand held his face close as they swapped groans. Harry thought maybe he should stop this but it WAS Louis idea... and they could still be friends... maybe with benefits? Who knows... 

 

"Fuck me." Louis whispered into Harry's ear as he tightened his legs.

 

"Lou..." Harry breathed out, not saying anymore, just leaving the decision up to the smaller. Harry didn't want to influence it either way and take the blame, but he was not about to go against Louis wishes.

 

"Do it. You owe me." Harry searched Louis eyes for a hint of a lie. It could be a test or he could just be really drunk. Either way, he found nothing there that contradicted his previous wishes so that's exactly what Harry did. 

 

Against that wall. 

 

The air was cool but neither of them felt it. Pants only pulled down enough for practical purposes. Harry fucked Louis like he wanted. Like he craved. He had missed it. He refused to sleep with another. Granted, this was far from sleeping but he had needed to feel this level of intimacy since the day he left. Now here they were and it's not perfect, but it's enough.

 

***

 

"Do you hear that?" Tom asked a sleepy Chris who just reached his arm out and around, pulling Tom in tight to him.

 

"We might have another baby." Was all Chris said. He was joking, but he was also far too tired to take notice of their activities. He was just glad the god parents were getting on.

 

***

 

It was a click of a lock that woke Louis. 

 

His eyes popped open in the bright room making him flinch immediately. 

 

"Lou." He heard Tom whisper from the door. "Lou... you up?" Louis dared another peak and found Tom there with William, head poking through the glass door that over looked the yard. It must be early cause the sun was far too bright. 

 

Louis sighed and gave in, heaving the covers back in favour of bubby cuddles. He froze when his arm hit something. Something warm... and naked. Louis blinked slowly and looked to Tom whose face was screwed up in sympathy. He slowly turned to look at the lump and he knew it wasn't good before he laid eyes on it.

 

 

Louis remembered. He wasn't that drunk... He was more giddy then anything but Harry was back and it made him feel special all over again. The facade of being inebriated allowed him to feel that level of human contact... of Harry contact that he missed. It allowed him to spend the night cuddled up to him like it was the old days and not have to admit that he missed him. It worked... He forgot, however, that the next morning would come, and now it was here and he wasn't prepared. 

 

Louis gently swung his legs over the edge of the bed to stand up, he was almost vertical before a heavy arm came down on him, sending him back into the mattress with an oomph. Louis looked to Tom who was trying not to laugh. 

 

Louis frowned and struggled to roll over and face the heavy arm throwing boy.

 

He wasn't asleep. He was smiling like a dick head. 

 

"Good morning." Harry groaned out in a deep croaky voice and Louis tutted and made a move to stand again only to be pulled back and this time climbed on (careful not to hurt his wound) and kissed all over his face... ALL OVER... big sloppy wet kisses and now Tom was laughing, even saying something to William and holding him to look at the scene.

 

"He does NOT need to see this!" Louis struggled out. "And I do NOT need to be going through this-- GET OFF ME YOU OAF!" Louis shoved Harry off, who was still smiling like a douche. 

 

Louis only just noticed the Tattoos that must have been covered last night. Harry was peppered with them. He didn't miss the one near his arm pit either. 'Hi'. In Louis hand writing. His heart melted for a moment before going back to bitch face, tutting Harry again before standing up now, only to have the bigger boy roll over to his side and breath him in.

 

"Well you look like you had fun." Tom said as Louis made his was over to give William a cuddle. 

 

"You have no idea." Harry said blissfully. He knew Louis wanted to be friends but he was so happy. For the first time in what felt like forever, he woke up next to the boy. 

 

"Shut up Harold." Louis groaned as he took William into his arms and made his way back to the edge of the bed. Harry appreciated Louis bare illuminated thighs as he walked and made room for Louis and William to perch on the edge. Louis looked back to Tom, immaculately dressed as always, who made his way to sit on the day chair near the large glass windows. "So what’s the plan for today?"

 

"Well, if you two can keep your hands off each other--" Louis rolled his eyes "Then we were thinking you two might be able to baby sit while Chris and I head out for Lunch. 

 

It was at this point that Harry was reaching over to Louis butt to pinch it. Louis caught him and slapped his hand away. Harry didn't mind. Louis was there. In his shirt and knickers... That was all. Harry pulled the sheet around him instead and moved to sit behind Louis, legs either side of him, looking down at William. Louis turned in mild distaste but Harry just shushed him.

 

"I'm just trying to see the baby." He said innocently. Louis knew better but complied and sat back against his naked... friend (?). Who knew that the hell they were. 

 

"Well take Harry with you cause I can look after Billy just fine. Can't I bubby. Yeah... You love spending time wif me don't you?" Louis continued to baby talk.

 

"Well what if they wanted to have a date?" Harry asked and Tom couldn't help but smile at this confusing scene. 

 

"Well what if William and I want to have a date?" Louis asked in defence.

 

"Well what is I want to have a date with you and bring William along?" Louis was about to reply again when Tom spoke up.

 

"Well we figured you two should get to know each other more... Considering being god parents and all, so..." Louis smile dropped from Billy and went back to Tom. 

 

"Are you telling me you don't know?" Louis asked with a sarcastic tone.

 

"Tom shook his head with a laugh. "Should I know something? I mean Harry knows you are the biological father and you knew Harry was Chris's and Liam’s friend... what else am I supposed to know... OH! That you had sex? Yeah we heard but you know. Know each other on a personal level. Oh I hoped you used protection too by the way."

 

"You knew." Was all Louis said and Harry picked it up.

 

"Of course I didn't know it was YOU. I missed you so much, if I knew it was you I would have done something." Harry whispered into Louis shoulder. Louis let it happen but refused to melt into it like he wanted to. He wasn't pissed. What has happened has happened. Nothing can change that.

 

"What am I seeing here?" Tom asked with a smile. "You have met before haven't you."

 

Harry looked at Louis over his shoulder. Louis peered back at Harry. 

 

"Tom... Did you and Chris really not know..." Harry let the question hang and it wasn't until Chris came through the door that any more talking happened.

 

"Know what?" Chris said as he kissed William on the head before taking a seat next to Tom.

 

"About Harry and I?" Louis took over, subconsciously rocking William side to side.

 

"Should we know something more?" Tom asked and Chris realised then he had walked in on a moment. 

 

"Harry is the... was the... Harry is the other dad." Louis said like it was obvious and Harry looked to Chris who was shrugging in the typical Australian way.

 

"Well... Makes sense." Chris said after a moment and now everyone was looking at him. "I mean, young people these days move fast but I knew something must have been up when we heard you bangin' outside," EVERYONE flinched at the terminology. "But it's all good. doesn't change anythin'. Your still Harry and your still Louis. I know shit happened between you two... Let’s not go there... but everyone is happy now... right." Louis knew what Chris was asking. 

 

He looked down at William and thought about how close Harry was. How this is how it could have been... 

 

But it wasn't... It isn't.

 

"Yeah. You have you little family and..." Louis didn't know what else to say.

 

"You guys are a part of it two, you know... I get what happened, but William will always be yours as well as ours... okay?" Louis swallowed hard and looked back to Tom and Chris. He remembered why he did it in the first place. Harry and him would have made it work if Harry had stayed but he always knew it wouldn't have been what is best for the child. 

 

Chris and Tom are what is best for him.

 

Harry is what is best for Louis, and Louis really can't blame him for leaving, Louis kind of forced him... if he really thought about it... everything was in place, It all happened for a reason. Everything was finally at peace. He maybe could figure something out with Harry, they can both watch their child grow. They have two great friends and life is just starting. Everything would be okay. Louis knew Harry felt the same when he kissed Louis temple. 

 

"Yeah." was all Louis said and everyone knew it was all okay now.

 

 

"Except for Harry." Harry froze. Warm moment was over. "Get off me you oaf. William and I are going for a walk in the garden. Put some clothes on. Tom, Chris... I will be happy to babysit William... and Harry. But that will be double." Louis shrugged and headed out side with William. Still no pants on but there was no one around and his underwear were more then what some women wear!

 

Tom and Chris looked to Harry who was dumb founded. 

 

"Well... You heard the man! Hop to!" Tom called and harry huffed.

 

Though... If he was going to let anyone boss him around... It would be him.

 

 

Louis.


	13. Coming soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming Soon...

Coming Soon...

 

Life As We Thought It Would Be


End file.
